


In Search of Memories

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Amnesia, F/F, Jemma Simmons makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kara wakes up in a hospital bed with no memories of...anything. Will she ever get them back?
Relationships: Kara Lynn Palamas/Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	In Search of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> AU August Day 18- Amnesia AU with my two lovelies who deserved way better than they got

The beeping of machines woke her.

Her eyes slowly opened; they felt so heavy. She blinked a few times and saw that she was in a hospital. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel her body. She was sore but not in too much pain. That was good.

She opened her eyes again and saw a nurse in the room. “Oh, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” the nurse asked.

“Sore.”

“Yes, I imagine you are. You were in a car accident. Pretty bad one. But overall you seem to be in pretty good shape.”

“That’s good.”

“I’ll get the doctor to come in here as soon as she’s available. Do you have any questions?”

“Yes. Who am I?”

The nurse pursed her lips. “Let me see if I can get that doctor.”

A few minutes later a woman came in. “Hi, I’m Dr. Simmons. I understand you seem to be experiencing some memory loss?”

“I think. I can’t seem to remember...anything.”

“Well, you did get quite a nasty bump on your head,” the doctor said. “This is not completely unheard of. We will be watching you very carefully. I can help you out with your name though. You were carrying ID, of course.”

The doctor handed her a driver’s license. “Kara. My name is Kara.”

Dr. Simmons smiles. “Yes. Fortunately we were also able to get into your phone where you very helpfully had an ICE number, so we called it. They should be here shortly.”

“Thank you,” Kara said.

Kara closed her eyes and saw a flash. Heard a bang. Remembered the crash.

“I remember it. The wreck. But...nothing else,” Kara said.

“Good,” Dr. Simmons said. “I suspect this memory loss is temporary. You just need a proper rest.”

A woman came rushing into the room. She had dark hair and eyes, and she looked at everyone as if she could see through them. She ran over to Kara and grabbed her hand. 

“Are you ok?” she asked. Her voice was musical and vaguely familiar.

“I think so,” Kara said. “Who are you?”

The woman looked shocked and turned to the doctor. “What’s wrong with her?”

“She seems to be experiencing a bit of amnesia,” Dr. Simmons said. “I feel confident this is temporary, but we will just have to wait and see how she does.”

The woman turned back to Kara, a sad look on her face. “Kara, I’m your wife. My name is Raina.”

Kara closed her eyes and got another flash. “I...I saw you this morning, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Raina said, her eyes filling up with tears. “Just like every morning.”

“Right,” Kara said slowly. “I’m sorry I don’t remember you.”

“It’s ok.” Raina squeezed her hand. “I’m here to help you however you need.”

Bits and pieces came back to Kara over the next few days. Dr. Simmons decided that it would be safe for her to recover at home, so Kara and Raina packed up the things that had accumulated in Kara’s hospital room and moved it all home. Walking into their home, Kara staggered as memories came rushing back.

Raina grabbed her before she fell. “Are you ok?” Raina asked.

Kara stood up straighter. “Yes, yes, sorry, I just had a flash of memories. We moved in here 5 years ago.” She paused and looked at Raina. “We’ve been...happy here.”

Raina nodded. “Yes, we’ve been so happy here.” Raina leaned forward and kissed her wife. “So very happy.”

The doctor had been correct, and by the end of the week Kara’s memory had pretty much returned in full. There had been a major celebration when Kara remembered their wedding day (even if she didn’t remember all the details).

“Thank you so much for being so patient with me,” Kara said one day.

Raina laughed. “What else would I do? It actually turned out much easier than I had anticipated. I thought I was going to have to make you fall in love with me all over again.”

“I would have though,” Kara said seriously. “I would fall in love with you a thousand times. The way you have been here for me through all this has proven that to me. I don’t need a memory to see how amazing you are.”

“And the really great thing,” Raina said with a mischievous look in her eye, “is that I’m amazing at making new memories too.”

Kara just kissed her in response. Making new memories with Raina was even better than remembering old ones.


End file.
